The Loud house: Lemon overboard
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: Ever wondered what it's like to see every girl (from grown women to teenagers) going crazy for sex? Well, Lincoln soon found that out the hard way and he's not the only one. What causes the girls to go crazy? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: Ronnie Anne

**_The Loud house; June 7, 11:59._**

Eighteen year old Lincoln is talking to Ronnie Anne on video chat in his room.

_"And then Sid thought it was a good idea to make bird calls during the middle of a blowjob. And let's just say that she won't be doing that again." _Ronnie Anne said.

"I bet she won't." Lincoln laughs. "I can't wait until i come visit you tomorrow."

_"Me too. It's have been a while since we last fucked. I can't keep fingering myself for long, Lincoln. I need real pleasure! I need you to treat me like a real woman again! I want you to rub my breasts! I want you to eat me out! And i want you to fuck me to the point i can't walk! I really need it!_ _You got that?!" _She asked.

"I got it, i got it!" Lincoln waved his hand. "Calm your tits, Ronnie Anne. Geez."

_"Why don't you calm them yourself?" _Ronnie Anne laughed before yawning. _"Anyway, i better get my butt to sleep before Sid text me late again. Smell you later, Stinkoln." _She signed off.

Lincoln slighty chuckles before yawning himself. "I better get some sleep too."

Lincoln got up from his chair, got on his bed, and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning at the Casagrande Apartment, Maria's alarm clock goes off and woke her up. She shut it off and begins yawning and stretching before looking at the time on the clock.

"6:00 AM. Great. Another day in the ER suffering from my sexual hell." Maria grumbled as she got up to get herself ready for work.

In the dining room, Ronnie Anne is sitting at the family table eating a bowl of cereal when Carlota enters the kitchen, yawning.

"Morning, Ronnie." Carlota greeted.

"Morning, Carlota." Ronnie Anne greeted back. "How get you sleep?"

"It was okay. Had a hard time getting some sleep but it's not the end of the world. What about you? How'd you sleep?" Carlota asked as she pours herself some coffee.

"Wonderful. I had the most amazing dream ever." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Oh, really? Was it a dream about Lincoln fucking you?" Carlota asked.

Ronnie Anne stopped eating as she was taken aback by Carlota's question. "How did you know?"

"Because i heard you moaning his name last night. Which is one of the reasons why i had a hard time sleeping last night." Carlota answered.

"Oh, sorry about that. I couldn't help it. The dream was soooooooo good! What did you think would happen?"

"You got me there." Carlota said as she sat at the table with her coffee and takes a sip of it. "You know, you need to keep your hormones under control before it makes you do things that you will regret."

"What do you think that i been trying to do? I tried everything you told me but none of them work! Everytime i try to get my mind off it and think about something else, I still get horny! And to make matters worse, i almost had sex with Sid and actually had sex with Nikki! Though if i have to confess, it's not as bad as having sex with a boy." Ronnie Anne replied.

"What about Sameer and Casey?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure. I think they weren't in the city at the time."

"Ahh..." Carlota takes another sip of her coffee.

"Good morning, girls." Frida greeted.

"Good morning, Tia." Ronnie Anne greeted her aunt.

"Good morning, Mom." Carlota greeted her mother.

"Any of you want some leftover chilaquiles?" Frida asked.

"Yeah, i think i have one." Carlota said.

"Great! What about you, Mija? Do you want one?"

"Nah. I'm good. I might make myself one later if i get hungry. Or a hot dog whenever i leave the house." Ronnie Anne replied.

"If you say so." Frida took the a plate of leftover chilaquiles out of the fridge and placed it into the microwave.

Maria enters the dining room and her casual clothes.

"Hey. Frida? Can you get me one of those? I really need one so i can have something to eat for work." Maria said.

Frida went back in the fridge and gets another plate of chilaquiles and hands it to Maria towards the kitchen window. "Here you go."

"Thanks. Now, Ronnie Anne. Since you is going to be home alone for a bit, i don't want you to do anything foolish while the rest of us are gone." Maria said.

"Relax, Mom. I promise that i won't do anything foolish. I probably gonna be join my friends at the park and got some tricks or something." Ronnie Anne lied.

"Are you sure? I don't want a repeat of what happened the last time you were home alone." Maria cocked an eyebrow, with an suspicious look on her face.

"Yes, Mom. I won't make that same mistake again." Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes.

"Good. Now, i am off to work." Maria walks up to Ronnie Anne as she continues eating her cereal and kiss her on the cheek. "See you later, hon."

"Later, Mom."

Maria left the house with her plate in hand. Frida gives Carlota her plate of chilaquiles and kisses her on the cheek as well.

"I gonna leave as well. Take care, you two!" Frida said as she walks_._

"Alright. See ya!" Ronnie Anne and Carlota said in unison while Frida exits the house.

"You are such a liar, Ronnie Anne." Carlota called her out.

"Yeah, about me going out with my friends. I wasn't lying about the mistake from last time though. That is one thing i don't want to repeat." Ronnie Anne shivers in terror. "Just thinking about it still scares me to this day."

"Yeah. I can relate to that."

Later that afternoon at the Loud house, Lincoln is getting himself ready to go see Ronnie Anne.

"Clothes on: check. Smells good: check. Condoms: check. Great, everything checks out and i am ready to go see Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln said as he put his condoms in his pocket and exits his room.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked, startling her older brother.

"Lucy! You have got to stop appearing out of nowhere!" Lincoln scowled.

"...No. Now for my question, were are you going?" Lucy asked her brother again.

"I'm going to the city to go see Ronnie Anne. So, I'm leaving you charge of watching our sisters until i come back." Lincoln said.

"Why do i have to watch them?" Lucy asked.

"Because you is the second oldest among our youngest siblings. That's why. By the way, i may or may not be coming back later. So if i don't return later and any of you are hungry, there still some of Dad's leftover Lasagna in the fridge. And if the girls ask me where I'm at, just say that i am at Clyde's house." Lincoln told Lucy before going down the stairs and leaves.

"Sigh..."

Meanwhile at the Casagrande Apartment, Ronnie Anne is laying on the couch watching TV awaiting for her boyfriend to arrive. However, she can feel herself getting wet again and slowly moved her hand downwards. Just as she was about to touch herself, Sergio flies above her.

Sergio squawked, "Ah ah ah! No fingering when I'm around!"

"Fuck off, Sergio! I can do what i want!" Ronnie Anne snapped at Sergio.

Sergio flies out.

_"Damn it, Lincoln! Where are you?!"_

Ronnie Anne hears the doorbell ringing and went to go open the door to see Lincoln there.

"Oh, thank god you're finally here! Listen, i know that you were probably going to say some chessy relationship things or something but let's just skip that part and gets to the fun part!" Ronnie Anne said as she grabs Lincoln and heads to her room.

Just before Ronnie Anne could open her door, Sergio flaps suddenly up in front of them, and squawked at the two teens.

"No boys in the house!" Sergio squawked again.

"Come on, Sergio! I really need this!" Ronnie Anne pleaded, only for Sergio to ignore it. "Tell you what. If you let me get laid and don't tell my Mom, I'll get Sid to hook you up with that female parrot at the pet store that you liked."

"Oooh! I like the sound of that. Have fun, you lovebirds!" Sergio said as he flies off.

"Okay, Lame-o. Let's get this party started!" Ronnie Anne enters her room with Lincoln and pushes him on her bed. "Stay right where you are. I'm about to blow you so hard."

Ronnie Anne unbutton Lincoln's pants and yanked it down to his ankles, revealing Lincoln's hard member.

Ronnie Anne licked her lips seductively at the sight of her boyfriend's member. "Still looks tasty as before." She said as she begins sucking on Lincoln's dick.

Lincoln sat there watching his girlfriend bobbing her head up and down before closing eyes and enjoying every moment of it.

Three minutes later, Maria enters the house and sighed happily. "It's so good to leave work early today. Now i can finally relax." She said out loud as she walks to the living room and sees Sergio and Lalo is watching TV. "Huh. I guess Ronnie Anne turned the TV for them."

Seeing nothing wrong about it, Maria went on her merry way to her room. When Maria was about to open her door, she heard loud moaning coming from her daughter's room_._

_"Ronnie Anne must be fingering herself again. Poor girl." _Maria thought to herself as she was about to reach for the doorknob again until...

_"Harder, Daddy~"_

Those words stopped her in her tracks, looks towards Ronnie Anne's room, quietly walks up to it, and slightly peeped into her room. What she saw shocked her. Her only daughter getting fucked in a doggystyle position by a boy. Not just any boy, this boy was her daughter's boyfriend and her son's girlfriend's little brother Lincoln.

_"Is...is that Lincoln? I hardly recognize him. But, why is he doing here? Did Ronnie Anne call him over just to have sex with him? Whatever the case is, i will not allow this to go on any longer!" _

"Don't stop, now! Keep going," Ronnie Anne ordered as Lincoln kept pumping into her.

_"Although, it would be unfair if i just blue-ball the poor kid. Besides, this is...kind of hot." _Maria bit her bottom lip seductively and put her hand in her pants while she continues watching Lincoln fucking her daughter.

"Oh god yes! Faster, Lincoln! Faster! Make me have the best orgasm ever!" Ronnie Anne moaned very loudly.

Maria pulled her pants down, kicked them to the right, and continue fingering her with one hand while covering her mouth with the other to prevent herself from moaning loudly.

"Oh god! Lincoln, i think I'm about to cum!" Ronnie Anne yells as she can feel her orgasm drawer closer and closer.

"Me too!" Lincoln replied, continuing pumping into her.

"Me three!" Maria muffled, as she is about to reach her climax.

"Oh god! I'm about to... I'm about to... AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Ronnie Anne screamed as she, Lincoln, and Maria came at the same time.

Lincoln pulled his dick out of Ronnie Anne and laid next to Ronnie Anne.

"Man, that was amazing! Don't you agree, Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked her boyfriend, but didn't get an respond from him. "Lincoln?"

Ronnie Anne looked over to her right and noticed that Lincoln quickly fell asleep.

_"Had sex with me once and already fell asleep. What a dork. But, he's my dork though. My handsome, carefree dork." _Ronnie Anne thought to herself before hearing her phone chimes.

Ronnie Anne has received a text from Nikki saying "**HEY, RONNIE ANNE. ME AND THE GUYS ARE GOING TO THE PARK TO DO TRICKS. WANNA** **COME?**"

"Well, i guess. I mean, since Mom and Frida won't be coming back until much later and Carlota knows that Lincoln was gonna be here so she wouldn't care, i guess i can leave Lincoln here to rest for a bit." Ronnie Anne kissed Lincoln on his lip before getting up from her bed and left her room to go to the bathroom to clean herself off.

Just as Ronnie Anne stepped out of her room, she stepped on something wet. She looks at the ground and sees a giant wet spot there.

"Ugh! Really, Lalo? By my room of all places? Come on, dude!" Ronnie Anne yelled as she walked to the bathroom in disgust.

Now cleaned and dressed up, Ronnie Anne is in front of the apartment building putting her helmet on.

"Now that i finally got laid again, i can finally enjoy life as it is. Until i get horny again that is." Ronnie Anne said to herself before looking at up at her Apartment window. "Well, time to go meet my friends at the park."

Ronnie Anne rides her skateboard down to the park to meet her friends there, unaware that she was watched by her mother from their apartment's window. Maria walked away from window and head to Ronnie Anne's room, staring at a naked sleeping Lincoln.

_"You had your fun, Ronnie Anne_. _Now it's my turn." _Maria thoughts to herself as she grins seductively at Lincoln.

**_A/N: _Okay, so...i never thought i would end up making a story like this but here you go. Also, i just getting used to writing a sex scene so if i did something wrong, you know why.**


	2. Chapter 2: 1 boy, 3 Latina women

Meanwhile at the Loud house, Lucy is sitting on the couch reading a book about vampires when she hears the door opening and sees her younger sisters entering the house.

"Hey, Luce." Lana greeted.

"You guys are back from the party already?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah. We got kicked out because someone here couldn't keep her rage in check!" Lana said, referring to Lola.

"I'm not the only one who got us kick out! Lisa here thought it was a good idea to using the party-goers as test subjects!" Lola shouted as she glanced at Lisa.

"I don't see the problem. I needed new subjects for my new experiment a made and a party was the perfect opportunity to look for some!" Lisa shouted in protest.

"Whatever!" Lola rolled her eyes at Lisa before turning her attention toward Lucy. "Anyway, is Lincoln here? I need his help with something."

"He's at Clyde's house. He may or may not be coming back later." Lucy said. "So until he or Mom and Dad comes back, I'm in charge. Oh, and if any of you are hungry, there's still leftover Lasagna in the fridge."

"Ugh! I hope he returns later! I really need his help with something important!" Lola said.

"I could help with your problem if it's really that important, sis." Lana obliged to help her twin sister.

"Sorry, Lans. It's something only Lincoln can help." Lola replied before walking up the stairs to go to her room.

"I still can't believe that we got kicked out of the party all because of what happened." Lily sighed as she head up the stairs.

"I know, Lil. I know." Lana follows her little sister up the stairs.

Lisa was about to head up the stairs herself and stopped and noticed Lucy's book.

"If you don't mind me asking you this, what are you reading there?" Lisa asked.

"It's a gothic erotic book that my friend Haiku let me borrow to read." Lucy said.

"How is it?"

"It's actually what i expected. Nice, dark, and all so satisfying. It's actually just give me an idea for what i should write for my erotic fantasies." Lucy got up from the couch and head upstairs.

Lisa just shrugs her shoulders and also heading up the stairs.

Back in Ronnie Anne's room, Maria stood by the door biting her lips seductively with her hands by her vagina staring at Lincoln.

_"Look at him. Still hard, even after fucking my daughter. Probably got that from his father. I mean, how else can you explain the 11 kids?" _Maria thought to herself before she can feel herself getting even more wetter. _"Ugh! Come on, Maria! There's no point standing here! Just go in there and enjoy yourself. Because we both know that you need it. After all, when was the last time you had sex?"_

Maria walked to the bed and laid by edge of it. She noticed that the condom that Lincoln had used when he had sex with Ronnie Anne still on his member and shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh, Ronnie Anne. You still got a lot to learn." Maria said as she took the cum filled condom off and watched as the reminding jizz coming out of it. "Wow, that's a lot. My ex didn't even cum this much. Hmmm, as weird as this sounds, i wonder what Ronnie Anne taste like."

Now wondering what her daughter taste like, Maria begins licking the outer layer of the condom for a bit and is shock but happy by the taste.

"Mmmm. She tasted sweet. Just like her dear ol' Mom." Maria smiles confidently before turning her attention toward Lincoln's jizz covered dick. "Now that i know what my daughter taste like, now it's your turn."

Maria tossed the condom aside and begins licking the jizz off of Lincoln's manhood. Eventually, Maria went from licking it to sucking on it, bobbing her head up and down slowly. Lincoln started to moan from the pleasure of the blowjob.

_"Seems like he is enjoying this. Can't say i blame him." _

As Maria continues blowing off Lincoln, Frida and Carlota enters their apartment room.

"I'm telling you, Mom. I don't know why i keep getting the worst dates imaginable. All i want is a kind and gentle guy who will treat me right and be by my side when i need them the most. Not some creepy looking dudes or anything like that." Carlota explained to her mother.

"Don't worry, hija. I'm sure you will find that lucky someone one day. It took me a while to find the right person for me but i eventually did. Got married to him and had four beautiful kids with him. Like your Abuela once said, good things come to those who wait." Frida said.

"Pretty sure everyone says that but i understand." Carlota hears weird noises coming from somewhere. "Hey, Mom? Do you hear that?"

Frida nodded. "Yes i do. And it sounds like it's coming from Ronnie Anne's room."

Frida and Carlota stares at each other for a bit before slyly smile and quietly tiptoed to Ronnie Anne's room to catch Ronnie and in the act. When they peeked into the room, their eyes widened in shock to see Maria giving Lincoln some head.

"Tia!" Carlota shouted, causing Maria to stop what she is doing and slowly turned her head behind her to see her angry sister in law and her niece.

"Oh, hey you two. Didn't hear you two come in." Maria chuckles nervously.

"We can see why. What are you doing? Do you know who that is? That's your daughter's boyfriend!"

"I know this look bad. But, i have a reason for this."

"And that reason is?" Frida asked.

"Look, you both know that i haven't been touched ever since me and Roberto Sr spilted up. And when i saw Lincoln laying here naked 'after watching him banging my daughter doggystyle', i just took it as an opportunity to finally be treated like a woman again. Even though that he is asleep." Maria explained.

"I understand that part but why not do that with other guys instead of doing that to Lincoln? What will Ronnie Anne think if she sees this? As a matter of fact, where is she?" Carlota asked.

"She's at the park with her friends so she won't be back anytime soon. I hope."

"And what will happen if she does return and sees this?" Carlota cocked an eyebrow.

"Then, you will leave that to me. Until then, I'm going to continue what i started. You two can join me if you want to. I know you wanna." Maria said.

"What made you think that we would join you?" Carlota asked while taken aback by her auntie's invitation.

"Like she said." Frida replied.

"Because let's face it Frida, you haven't been touched by my brother and Carlota, we both know that you haven't found the right person to spend the rest of your life with yet and also haven't had sex in a while neither. So, i am giving you guys two choices: You can join me, or miss out on what could be the best moment of your life. Choose your poison."

Maria went back sucking on Lincoln's shaft while Frida and Carlota stares at her. After watching Maria sucking Lincoln off and getting horny from it, Frida and Carlota gave in to the temptation and join went laid by the edge of the bed alongside Maria on different sides.

"For the record, i only doing this so i can clear my mind off of the horrible date i had." Carlota said.

"I understand." Maria replied.

Frida and Carlota began sucking on the side of Lincoln's manhood as Maria took her sweater off, revealing her large D-cups and went back giving Lincoln head again.

"Ahhhh! Ronnie Anne! Since when you had three tongues?" Lincoln asked as he slowly wakes up to find out that it wasn't his girlfriend sucking him off, but her mother, aunty, and cousin sucking him off.

Maria, Frida, and Carlota stopped what they are doing after noticing that Lincoln is now fully awake and stares at him in awkward silence.

"Uh...hello, amigo." Frida chuckles nervously. "How did you sleep?"

"Mrs. Santiago? Mrs. Casagrande? Carlota? What are you doing? Where's Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked, very uncertain and scared about this situation.

"She...at the park with her friends." Maria replied.

"So she left me here by myself with her mother, her aunt, and her cousin?!" Lincoln asked in a worried tone.

"To be fair, she doesn't know that we have returned yet." Carlota said. "Listen, Lincoln. I know what we are doing is wrong but we really need this and you seem to be the only male here. Well, human male, that is. So please, let us just do this once and we promise we will never do this again."

"You promise?"

The three Casagrande ladies nodded to his questions, causing him to trust their promises.

"Fine. I'll let you three do this once and only once. After that, no more. Understand?" Lincoln asked the three ladies and they nodded again before proceeding to suck him off again.

Lincoln was still hesitant about letting his girlfriend's three female family members have their way with him. But all that went away when he begins to enjoy the pleasure he is receiving.

Meanwhile at the park, Ronnie Anne and Nikki are sitting down talking to each other while their male friends are doing tricks on their skateboards.

"I'm trying you, Nikki. Sex with Lincoln is great. You should've seen how i cummed earlier. It was fantastic!" Ronnie Anne said.

"Man, you are a lucky one, Santiago. I can't even have an orgasm from any boy i have sex with. Do you know how many times i have to pretend that i had one just to satisfy them? It's infuriating!" Nikki sighed.

"Have you banged Sameer and Casey?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I did. But they didn't really do much." Nikki sadly sighed. "I think i switch to fucking girls instead. Since getting an real orgasm from a girl seems to do the trick."

"Don't give up just yet. I'm sure some boy will satisfy you and give you what you want."

"I hope so. By the way, are you sure it's a good idea to leave Lincoln at your place alone?"

"Well, technically he's not alone. Sergio and Lalo are there with him. But don't worry, i made a promise to Sergio that if he let me and Lincoln have sex and keep his mouth shut that i will get Sid to hook him up with the parrot at the pet store. So, i don't have anything to worry about. Like seriously, what's the worst that could happen?"

Back in Ronnie Anne's room, Maria is sitting on Lincoln's face as he is eating her out.

"You tastes so sweet, Mrs. Santiago!" Lincoln muffed.

"T-thank you, Lincoln. Oh god! I think i understand why Ronnie Anne dated you!" Maria moaned.

Frida sat on the floor fingering herself while she watch Carlota hopping up and down Lincoln's shaft. "I think so too, Tia!" She moaned loudly. "Hey, Mom? Do you want a turn?"

"I never thought you would ask, Mija." Frida replied.

Carlota got off of Lincoln's manhood to let her mother get a turn. Frida lowers herself on till she can feel the boy's erected rod.

"Oh my lord...I'm beginning to see why she dating him too." Frida said as she begins bouncing up and down slowly on Lincoln's dick for a few seconds until she decides to pick up the pace.

Carlota grabbed one of her mother's tits and started sucking on her nipple. "That's right, honey. Suck on mommy's titties. Oh god! This feels good!" Frida moaned as Carlota grabs her other tit.

"Faster, Lincoln! I can feel myself cumming!" Maria said as she grabs Lincoln's head and forced his face deeper.

Lincoln proceed licking Maria's inner wall faster. Maria was biting down on her lips, moaned loudly, and threw her head backward with her eyes closed.

"Almost... Almost... Oh god... Oh god... I'm about to... I'm about to... Oh, Lincoln... Lincoln... LINCOLN!" Maria screamed as she squinted her juice all over Lincoln's face."Oh lord. I never squirted that much before. Thank you, Lincoln."

"Anytime, Mrs. Santiago!" Lincoln muffed and give her a thumbs up. "How's Frida and Carlota doing?"

Maria looked behind her to see how her sister-in-law and her niece is doing and the both of them give her a thumbs up.

"They are doing good." Maria answered.

"That's fantastic to hear." Lincoln said.

Frida started moaning very loud as she is on the verge of cumming too, which eventually she did and she came just as hard as Maria.

"Oh goodness gracious. That was a lot." Frida said.

"You're telling us, Mom." Carlota laughed.

Now satisfied, Frida got off of Lincoln's manhood and both her and Carlota begins licking Frida's juice off of it. Maria soon joined them in on it while Lincoln watches the three licking his log.

"I can't believe that I'm about to say this, but this went from a good day to a great one in an hour!" Lincoln said quietly.

"I hope your friend here isn't tried yet. I haven't had my turn on him yet." Maria said with an seductive smile.

"I'm sure he is up for one more fucking. Hop on."

Frida and Carlota got off of the bed to allow Maria to get her turn.

_"Okay, Maria. Now it's your time to shine." _Maria mentally said to herself as she sat on Lincoln's dick. "Okay, Lincoln, since you helped me cum, it's my turn to help you cum."

Lincoln nodded to what Maria said just before Carlota sat on his face.

"And you is going to help cum as well, got it?" Carlota asked to Lincoln nods to.

While Lincoln begins eating Carlota pussy out, Maria is hopping up and down on Lincoln's dick at incredible speed.

"Ahhh, this dick feels so good in my pussy! It's unbelievable!" Maria moaned.

"Same goes for his tongue game." Carlota said as she scream with pleasure. "Oh shit! I think I'm about to cum!"

"I think he is too. Do it, Lincoln! Cum in cum! Let me bear your children!" Maria screamed.

"Make me cum, Lincoln! Make me CUMMMMMMMMMM!" Carlota shouted as she came on Lincoln's face at the same time Lincoln came inside Maria. "Shit. Look at what you made me do, Lincoln. You made me make a lot of mess on Ronnie Anne's sheets. Now she will really know that we have been here." Carlota didn't hear a response from Lincoln and made her very worry. "Lincoln?"

Carlota got off of Lincoln's face and gasps in horror to see Lincoln unconscious with a bloody nose.

"Uh oh. I think we just gotten ourselves in deep shit." Carlota said in a worried tone.


	3. Request

So, i forgot to asked you guys this yesterday after finishing chapter 2 but what do you want to see Lincoln screw next the chapter three?

I was originally planning on focus on Lola and her problem but i want your guys' opinion.


	4. Chapter 3: Sid and Lola

**_A/N: _Before i get started with this chapter, i just want to say how shock i am that i actually got requests for this story. I was kind of afraid that it was going to be like my other stories that either has only one or two people reviewing it or none at all so thank you all for that. Also, due to the majority of votes i seen on who should be the next girl Lincoln should fool around with, Lola is the winner. However, i will include Sid in this chapter as well to make this chapter a little longer (you're going to see what i mean when i get to Lola). Also, i think I'm gonna have Nikki have her time with Lincoln in a future chapter whenever i decide to have Lincoln go back to the city. Now with that stuff out of the way, let's get this party started.**

"Lincoln, wake up! Wake up, Lincoln! Come on, dude! Don't do this to us man!" Carlota shouted as she continuously slapping Lincoln to wake him up. "Oh god! What have i done?! He's not waking up!"

"Carlota, calm down! Let's try not to panic, okay? I'm sure just sleeping again." Maria said, trying to calm her panicking niece.

"Sleeping? He looks more dead than sleeping! Oh man! Oh man, oh man, oh man! Ronnie Anne is gonna kill us if she sees this! This is all your fault, Tia!"

Maria is taken aback by that comment. "My fault? How is this my fault?"

"Hmmm, i don't know. Maybe it got something to do with the fact that YOU tempted me and my Mama into join you fucking your daughter's boyfriend! That is how this is your fault!"

"Well, maybe if you two didn't show up at the wrong time, we wouldn't have this problem!"

The two growl at each other as Frida, who remained surprisingly calm, went up to Lincoln's face and kissed him on the lips, shocking both Maria and Carlota.

"MOM! What are you doing?! There is no time for you to get frisky!" Carlota shouted.

Frida held out an finger, telling her daughter to wait for something, which annoyed Carlota some more. Eventually, whatever Frida was doing helped Lincoln regain consciousness and broke the kiss.

"Hello, Lincoln. Welcome back to the world of the living." Frida greeted the white haired boy.

Lincoln looks around the room in confusion for a bit before looking at the three Casagrande ladies.

"What happened?" Lincoln asked.

"You were unconscious when Carlota came on your face and we were shock that you have died until Frida kissed you and woke you up. Which now to think about it, sounds chessy and too close to a fairy tale if you ask me." Maria replied.

"What did you even do to make me regain conscious?" Carlota asked.

"It's something i have been practicing to use for incidents like this." Frida said with a cheeky smile.

"But, all you did was kiss him. How did a simple kiss help regain someone's consciousness?"

"It's hard to explain."

"Yeah, sure it is, Mom."

After a short pause accord, someone's phone chimes, causing everyone to look through their clothes until Lincoln got his and from his pants pocket. "Huh. Looks like i got a text from Lola. She wants me to come home to help her with an problem. Well, i got what i came here for. Though, i wasn't expecting to have sex again with you guys but what's done is done. Guess I'm gonna text Ronnie Anne that I'm about to leave. What are you three are gonna do?"

"Well, we will first clean up in here, then we'll hopefully get ourselves cleaned, and go somewhere for a while to think about what we did and to act like we were never here." Carlota said.

"I see. Well, good luck with that." Lincoln said as he is putting on his clothes and walks out of the room, then he popped his head back into the room and asked, "So, this is gonna stay between us, right?"

"Lincoln!" Maria, Frida and Carlota yelled at him.

"Just making sure." Lincoln replied before leaving.

Maria sighed sadly. "Okay, girls. Let's clean up our messes."

Lincoln left the Casagrandes home and pull out his phone to text Ronnie Anne that he has to leave.

"Okay, gonna text Ronnie Anne that i got to go home to see what kind of problem Lola needs my help with, and forget about what happened all that occurred just now. Oh man, i hope nothing else bad happens." Lincoln muttered silently to him until he suddenly heard bird calls coming from behind him and looks to see Sid leaned against the wall with a seductively look on her face.

"Hello, Lincoln. Long time, no see." Sid greeted.

"Oh, h-hello S-sid. How are you?" Lincoln asked in a nervous tone.

"I'm good. Just feeling a bit lonely since no one have texted me today and my family isn't here. How about you keep me company for a bit?" Sid asked.

"I would love to Sid, but i got to go home to help one of my sisters with something. If i don't make it there in time, i might never hear the end of it."

"Oh, your sister can wait. Whatever it is can't be that important."

"But-but-but..." Lincoln stammered over his words as Sid pulled him to her apartment room.

Back at the Loud house, Lola is pacing around her room while looking at her phone and growls impatiently. "He should be here by now! How long does it take you get here?! Grrrr, WHERE ARE YOU, LINCOLN LOUD?!!!"

Meanwhile at Sid's place, Lincoln is sitting on her bed as Sid enters the room with two cups of orange soda.

"Here you go, champ." Sid said as she hand him one of the cups.

"Uhh, thanks. I guess." Lincoln said as he takes the cup and just stares at it.

Sid sat down on her bed with one leg on top of the others and begins drinking her soda. Lincoln watches as Sid gulped down her soda in one sitting before slowly observing her body.

_"Wow! I kinda forgot how gorgeous_ _Sid's body is! No wonder why every boy wants her." _Lincoln thought as she continues looking at Sid's body.

After finishing drinking her soda, Sid slyly looks over at Lincoln, which causes him to look away.

"Ahh! Now that's what i call a cool refreshing drink. Are you gonna drink yours? I know that you might be thirsty." Sid said.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I am. I haven't really drink anything today." Lincoln replied as he begins drinking his soda.

"Is that so? Or is it because of what you did with Ronnie Anne and her mother, Aunty and her cousin?"

Lincoln spitted his soda out in shock at what Sid just whispered in his ears. "What?! What are you talking about?!"

"Come on, Lincoln. Don't act like you don't know what i am talking about. I heard everything that was going on down there."

"Y-you did? How?"

"Have you forgotten that my room is above Ronnie Anne's room?"

Lincoln thought about it for a moment until it came to him that she was right.

Lincoln gluped, "You're not going to tell Ronnie Anne about the other sex i had, are you?"

"No I'm not going to tell her about what you did after she left. In fact, you is going to make me feel like a woman just like you did with them. And I'm not taking no for an answer!" Sid said as she sat on his lap and kissed him forcefully.

During the kiss, Sid felt Lincoln's erection through his pants and moans silently.

"Seems like your friend is up to play again. How exciting!"

"Sid, please! I don't think i can't contin..."

Sid cut Lincoln off by placing an finger on his lips. "Shhh... don't say anything else, Lincoln. Just go with the flow."

Sid reached down to unzip Lincoln's fly, and when she did, she can see Lincoln's erected cock ready to burst out from his underwear. Her eyes feasted hungrily on his log and slowly rub her fingers on it.

"Oh, i am definitely going to enjoy this!"

Sid got off of Lincoln's lap and took off his pants and underwear then took her shorts off and kick them to the side, revealing that she's not wearing underwear but leaves her shirt on, and sat back on Lincoln's lap and started grinding her slit against his dick.

"Oooh! This feels fantastic rubbing against my slit! I wonder what it feels like inside me." Sid said, grinding her silt faster for a bit, enjoying every moment of it.

"Sid? Not trying to be that person, but can we hurry this up? I really need to get back home." Lincoln told her.

"Lincoln, remember what i said. Just go with the flow."

Sid stop grinding and put Lincoln's dick inside herself.

"OW!"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lincoln asked, worried.

"Kind of. To be honest with you, this is my first time having sex." Sid explained.

"It is? I thought you have already lost your v-card."

Sid shook her head no. "Nope, but i almost did once though. Don't ask me who i almost lost my v-card to. It's too embarrassing."

"I see... So, do you want to take it slow to reduce the pain or something?" Lincoln asked, just to make sure.

"Take it slow? Hell no! I want my first time to be fast and wild! Not slow and dull! I don't care if it's hurts, i want it to be the best first time ever!"

Lincoln was speechless at first, but then laughs. "You got guts, Sid! All right, I'm game. Just let me text Ronnie Anne to tell her that I'm gonna be going back home later."

"Do that later! For now, just focus on helping me losing my v-card!" Sid purred as she kisses Lincoln on the lips and begins bouncing up and down on Lincoln's dick.

Lincoln groaned with pleasure as he fucked Sid deeper and deeper every minute. Sid tries to held her tears back from pain of each thrust. "OH GOD! THIS SHIT HURTS! BUT IT'S HURTS SO GOOD!" Sid screamed.

_"Jesus Christ! She much tighter than Ronnie Anne was when i fucked her for the first time!" _Lincoln thought as he thrusted his dick inside Sid.

Sid feels her hips tighten around Lincoln's dick, and a whimper escapes her throat. She held on to Lincoln tightly with her arms and legs as she feels herself about to have an orgasm. Lincoln felt this and couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Sid, I'm cumming!" He yelled as he pumped his seed into Sid at the same time Sid had an orgasm.

"Oh man, that was...AWESOME!" Sid said, breathing heavily.

"Yeah, it was. Now that you is satisfied, i gonna get home before i will get an earful from my sister." Lincoln replied as he put on pants and underwear back up and zip up his fly.

"Thanks for helping me losing my v-card, Lincoln." Sid winked at him.

"No problem. Just don't tell Ronnie Anne about this, okay?" Lincoln asked, to which Sid zips her mouth shut and snaps her fingers at him.

Lincoln walked the Apartment building and texted Ronnie Anne that he is leaving and she replied back saying "okay".

"Man, today was nuts. First i fucked Ronnie Anne, then had a foursome with Maria, Frida, and Carlota, and then i helped Sid lose her virginity. I hope whatever Lola needs help with isn't gonna be long. I need some rest after all of this." Lincoln said to himself before looking back at the building for a few seconds, then gets in his car and heads home.

Back at the Loud House, Lucy and the rest of the younger sisters, sans Lily, is watching TV together when they heard the door opening and sees Lincoln entering the house.

"Oh hey, guys." Lincoln greeted.

"Hey, Lincoln!" They announced.

"Lincoln?!" Lola asked from upstairs and ran down the stairs and grabs Lincoln by his shirt collar. "Where the hell have you been? I have been waiting for you all day!"

"I was playing video games at Clyde's house and i didn't see your text message." Lincoln lied.

Lana sniffed the air and picked up an odd smell coming from Lincoln. "Then why do you smell like sweat and stuff?" she asked.

"Well, that's because it was hot in his house, that why!"

"Ugh, who cares about the smell? I really need your help, Lincoln! Now let's go!" Lola demanded as she pulls Lincoln up the stairs.

"Wait, are you gonna tell me what it is that you help with first?"

"Man, even as an teenager, Lola is still bossy." Lana said.

"I know right? But then again, neither one of one has outgrown our old habits." Lucy replied.

"Yeah, you're right. Still though. I wonder what is so damn important that she needed Lincoln's help with."

Up in Lola's room, Lincoln is sitting on her bed while Lola is pacing back and forth again.

"Soooo? What is it that you need help with?" Lincoln asked.

"Well, you see. Mine and Winston's anniversary is coming up and i want it to be a special one!" Lola explained.

"If you need help with something like that, why didn't you call Lori to give you options on how to make you guy's anniversary special?"

"Because...what i need help with is something no girl can do."

"And that is?"

"Learning how to give a good blowjob." Lola smile nervously.

Lincoln just stares at her trying to process the words Lola just said. Eventually, he finally understand the real reason on why she needs his help.

"Out of the question, Lola!" Lincoln said in a serious tone.

"What? What do you mean out of the question?!" Lola asked, getting enraged by Lincoln's comment.

"For two reasons: One, you is 13 years old. And two, i am your brother. Siblings are not supposed to do any adult things with each other. Especially if they ask for something as ridiculous as that!" Lincoln explained.

"Please, Lincoln? I am desperate! All i need to know if i give good head or not! Please, Lincoln? Please?!" Lola begged.

"No means no, Lola! I'm not gonna do something so twisted like that!"

"Please?"

Lola got on her knees, looks up at Lincoln, and making big sad puppy dog eyes at him. Lincoln tries to resist look into Lola puppy dog eyes but eventually caved in and sighed in defeat.

"Fine. I'll help you. But only this one time and this better stay between you and me! Got it?"

Lola got up and hugs Lincoln. "Thank you, Linky! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's just get this over with, okay? I need to get some sleep."

Lola slighty nodded before letting down of her brother, and Lincoln pulled his pants and underwear down and just stood up. Lola got on her knees and grabbed Lincoln's dick.

"Okay, let's start with the basic. First, start by licking the tip of my member and work your way downwards."

Lola once nodded and proceeds doing as Lincoln told. While doing so however, she picked up on an strange taste from it.

"Uhh, Lincoln? Why does this taste sweet and salty for?" Lola asked, confused.

"Do you want my help or not?" Lincoln replied.

"Okay fine! Sorry for asking."

Lola continues licking her brother's member, causing Lincoln to slightly moan.

"Is something wrong, Linky?"

"No, I'm good. Keep going."

Again, Lola resumes doing as she was told. This as been going on for about a minute until Lincoln stopped her.

"Okay, Lola. Now let's get to the second phase. Put this in your mouth and suck on it like a popsicle. But don't bite it! That is the last thing any boy wants." Lincoln said.

Lola hesitates to do so at first, but eventually went with it and begins sucking it.

"Oh Lola!" Lincoln moaned.

"Am i doing good, Linky?" Lola asked in an innocent tone.

"Yes you are, Lola. But don't stop. Keep going!"

Lola put Lincoln's dick back into her mouth and continues to suck on it while also putting one of her hands in her panties and begins fingering her.

Lincoln felt his hips jerked which only mean one thing.

"Lola, I'm going to cum!" Lincoln yells as he shot his load inside Lola's mouth, causing her to spit it out in disgust. "Sorry, Lola. I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Well, you should've tried harder. Now look at what you did! You made a mess on my floor!" Lola yelled at him.

"I did? You were the one who spitted it out!" Lincoln shot back.

"Only because it was too much for me to handle!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just remember our deal, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Like who's gonna find out about this anyway?"

Unbeknownst to both Lincoln and Lola, a certain tomboy sister was standing outside Lola's door and heard just about everything.

"Lincoln, you bastard." Lana muttered.

Back at the Casagrande Apartment, Ronnie Anne has just returned home from a day out with her friends and heads to her room.

"Man, today was a great day. Sadly, all good things must come to an end." Ronnie Anne yarned. "Boy, am i tried. I can't wait to go in my room, turns into my pajamas and get in my bed to get some shuteye."

When Ronnie Anne enters her room, she notices that her bed sheet has been cleaned.

_"Huh? My bed sheet. It looks clean. Did Lincoln clean it before he left? No i don't think he did. But then again, maybe I'm just overreacting." _Ronnie Anne thought to herself as she spotted Lincoln's used condom on the floor. _"Then again, i could be not because if there's one thing i know about him is that he will never leave trash on the ground when he is visiting other people's house. And if he did, he'll pick it up and throw it away. But why did he leave his used condom on the ground? What the hell happened when i was gone?"_


	5. Chapter 4: Girl meeting

Later that night, Lucy, wearing a long white shirt, is sitting on her bed trying to write her own erotic story but is seem to have an hard time actually coming up with an good plot as seen with the many balled up papers everywhere.

"Grr. Why can't i come up with an good erotic story?" Lucy asked herself in frustration. She heard her phone ring and enters it. "Hey, Haiku."

"Hey, Lucy. How are you doing?" Haiku asked.

"Same ol' same ol'. What about you?"

"Same. Just got out of the shower."

"Cool. Hey, Haiku. I got a question for you. How do you come up with such good gothic erotic stories?"

"Make an list of what turns you on, rather it's in real life or not. If that don't work, read some erotica to help stimulate your imagination. Also, don't worry if it's not perfect, just make what you think it's best for you." Haiku told her.

"Got it. Thanks."

"Whaaaa!!!" A voice screamed can be heard from the background as well as a clashing sound.

"What was that?" Lucy asked.

Haiku just sighed in disappointment. "Hey listen. I'm going to talk to you tomorrow. There's something i need to take care of."

"Okay. See ya."

Haiku ended the call with Lucy and angrily glances at her window. She opens up her window and looks outside it and sees the person who screamed earlier, and that person is none other than Clyde who is groaned in pain.

"Damn it, Clyde. Not again. You know that it ruins the thrill when i catch you. We talked about this." Haiku scolded him.

"Yeah sorry. I'll get better at this. I just need some practice, that's all." Clyde said.

"Whatever." Haiku rolled her eyes at him, then threw an rope out of her window. "Just get you butt up here so we can get down with business."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Clyde climbed up the rope and entered Haiku's room. Once he got in, Haiku closed her window and lowers her curtain so no one can look in.

Just down the street however, someone was spying on the two teens using their binoculars. The person lowers their binoculars to reveal themselves to be Penelope, Lincoln and Clyde's former Elementary classmate. After watching Clyde entering Haiku's room, Penelope put her binoculars in her bookbag and got on her bike then takes one more look at the house.

"Just you wait, Haiku. Just you fucking wait." Penelope muttered as she rode off.

The next day at the Loud house, Lucy is sitting at the dining room table still trying to write an gothic erotic story. Lincoln enters the dining room with a yarn.

"Morning, Lucy." Lincoln greeted.

"Morning, big brother." Lucy greeted back. "How did you sleep?"

"Meh. What about you?"

"Same. I almost lost a lot of sleep last night trying to think of something to write for my new story."

"What kind of story are you trying to write?"

"An gothic erotic fantasy. You see, i have been reading this book Haiku let me borrow and after reading it, i decided to make my own. However, it's not going as well as i thought."

"Don't worry, Luce. You will get there one day. All you need is patience and practice." Lincoln ruffled Lucy's hair before heading into kitchen.

"Sigh..."

The rest of the sisters came downstairs and entered the dining room still in their pajamas. Lana is wearing a short green t shirt and panties, Lola is wearing a pink robe, Lisa is wearing a green buttoned up top and bottoms that goes to her feet, and Lily is wearing a long lavender shirt with an pink rose on it. Lincoln left the kitchen with a bowl of cereal in his hand and sees the rest of his sisters walking past him.

"Morning, girls." Lincoln greeted.

"Morning, Lincoln." Lola, Lisa, and Lily greeted their older brother. Lincoln notices that Lana was the only one who hasn't said good morning to him.

"Good morning, Lana."

Lana slightly turned her head at Lincoln with an angry look on face and just scoff at him before going back to what she was doing.

"What's up with her?" Lucy asked.

"I have no idea." Lincoln answered.

"Hey, Lincoln. If you're not doing anything later, can you take us the mall so we can get some things?" Lily asked as she poked her head from the kitchen.

"Sorry, Lil. I'm going to go spend some time with my friends later. Maybe some other time." Lincoln replied.

Lily sighs sadly before going back into the kitchen.

Gus' Games and Grub, a arcade/pizzeria where teenagers and kids go to eat and play games. Among the people there is Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Liam, and Zach who are sitting at the table eating pizza together.

"Thanks for Inviting me to come here with you guys. If i would've stay home any longer, i could flip out." Rusty stated as he eat his pizza.

"No problem, Rusty. We couldn't just go out without bringing the Rust Bucket." Liam replied.

"I thought we agreed on never talking me that."

"We did? Hmm, that's funny because i only remember you agreeing to that."

"Whatever, dude. By the way, how come Stella isn't here?"

"She said that she was going out with Girl Jordan and the other girls somewhere." Lincoln answered.

"Speaking of girls, how was your day with Ronnie Anne go yesterday?" Clyde asked.

"It was...interesting."

"How interesting?" Liam asked.

"If i tell you guys, you promise that you won't tell anyone?" Lincoln asks as his friends slightly nods. Lincoln quietly sighs and decides to tell them what happens yesterday. "I...cheated on Ronnie Anne by having sex with her mom, aunt, cousin, and her best friend."

"YOU WHAT?!" Lincoln's friends shouted in unison.

"Shhhh! Keep your voice down! I don't want to start a scene!"

"Sorry, Lincoln. This just took us by surprise." Zach said.

"How did it happen?" Clyde asked.

Lincoln let out a sigh before telling his friends the story. "Okay, here's what happened. I was having sex with Ronnie Anne for about a few minutes, and i fell asleep after we both came. After a few minutes later, i thought i was getting head from Ronnie Anne again but when i woke up, it wasn't her. Instead, i was getting a head from her mother, her aunt, and her cousin at the same time. And then..."

"Wait a minute. All three of them?!" Rusty asked, interrupting Lincoln's story. "Man, you got it lucky."

Lincoln looks at Rusty annoyed for cutting him off. "Anywho, as i was about to say. And then, after busting them sucking me off and talking about it, i had sex with all of them, made them all cum, i fell unconscious, Frida kissed me to regain consciousness, i left their apartment and just as i thought it couldn't get any worse, Sid was leaning against the wall probably waiting for me to come out. And well... Long story short, she took me to her room, we drink some soda, she grinded her slit against my member, announced that she was an virgin, we fucked, we came and i left tired and disgusted with myself after going behind Ronnie Anne's back." Lincoln finished.

"Wow. Five ladies in one day. That's impressive but also kinda mess up. And that's saying something coming from me." Rusty stated.

"You don't have to remind me."

"I'm just saying. But then again, i neither of us should be shocked by this."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Lincoln wondered.

"Think about it, Lincoln. You have been kind of a ladies man since with all was in the fifth grade." Rusty pointed out.

"No i wasn't! Maybe you misremembering things because i don't ever remember any other girl falling for me apart from Ronnie Anne."

"Oh yeah? Then what about that Cristina girl? Or your sisters' friends you went to dance with? Or that Paige girl you told us about? Or Stella?"

"Yeah, you is definitely misremembering things because none of them fell in love with me, and here's why: i creeped Cristina out to the point she switched class all because of that video i made, my sisters actually setted me on dates with their friends without informing me about it, i don't know what happened to Paige after telling her my true feelings, and Stella never liked me like that. She likes me as an friend just as she likes all of you as her friends, and you know that!" Lincoln shot back.

Rusty was about to speak but was cut off when Liam put his hand on his shoulder. "Give it a rest, Rusty. We both know that you have lost this argument."

"But...but...Fine! I give up." Rusty sighs in defeat.

"By the way, Lincoln. Have you talked to any of your older sisters yet?" Clyde asked.

"Not really. Maybe i should give them a call to see what are they up to in life while also avoiding telling them about my 'deed'. Especially Lori. The last thing i need is a piss off and heartbroken Lori chewing my ass. Or beat me to a bloody mess, whichever comes first." Lincoln said as he takes a bite out of his pizza.

"Your sisters can be scary when they're angry." Liam replied after shivering in terror.

"Tell me about it. So, are you guys ready to play some more games?" Lincoln asked to which the others nodded. "Alright then."

All of them got up and head off to go play some games but not before Liam asked Clyde something.

"By the way, Clyde. How was sex with Haiku go?"

Once they left, Penelope and Mollie lowered their newspapers with the former looking pretty upset about something.

"Okay, we got what we came here for. Time for us to leave." Mollie said as she notices the look on her poofy red hair friend. "What's up with you?"

"Did you hear that question Liam asked?" Penelope asked, highly annoyed. _"By the way, Clyde. How was the sex with Haiku go?" _She mocked Liam's question. "Can you believe that guy? I can't believe he said that!"

"Dude, just drop it, okay? I get that you hate that Haiku girl and all but now is not the time. And besides, you were the one who friendzoned the guy in the first place, after he helped you lose your v-card." Mollie pointed out.

"I know but..."

"But nothing! You had your chance and you screwed up. Now let's get out of here before the boys notices us." Mollie pull Penelope away and left, only to be spotted by Rusty as they left.

"Is that Penelope and Mollie? What are they doing here?" Rusty asked.

"I don't know. I didn't even know that they were even here." Lincoln said.

"Neither did i." Zach replied before letting out an gasp. "Do you think they were here to stalk Clyde?"

"Penelope, probably. Mollie, no. Which now begs the question on why they were really here for? Because we have been here for about an hour now and not one time did we see them up until this point."

"Lincoln's right. If i know any better, they must be up to something and it's probably isn't good." Liam replied.

In a house far far away from Gus's Games and Grub, a group of girls is having a meeting about something.

Girl Jordan lifts up her shoe and bangs it on her sewing table. "I hereby call this meeting to order. Mollie, have you and Penelope got any new info about Lincoln?" Girl Jordan asked.

"Well, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are still dating from what we heard..." Mollie started.

The girls sans Cristina, who is leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, and Penelope, who is still angry about the question Liam asked Clyde, groan at the news they received.

"...But, it turns out Lincoln cheated on Ronnie Anne with her mother, auntie, cousin, and her best friend by havhaving sex with them." Mollie finished with an sly smile.

"Are you sure?" Girl Jordan asked her to which Mollie nodded and smiles. "Well then, i guess Lincoln isn't the faithful boyfriend Ronnie Anne thought he was. Good. Now it's the time that we put 'Operation Bang The Shit Out of Lincoln' into action!"

Girl Jordan bangs her shoe on the table again and the girls cheers, with the exception of Cristina who is mainly annoyed by all this.

"Tch! You girls are pathetic." Cristina said, causing the others to stop cheering and looks at her.

"I'm sorry, i didn't hear that clearly. What did you say, Cristina?"

"Did i shudder? I said that all of you are pathetic. Like really, Lincoln? Out of the many boys you all could have sex with, you pick Lincoln? What the absolute fuck is wrong with you all?! Have you all hit your head on something hard when you were a child?! He is an fucking creep! Worst than that fucking best friend of his! What made you all think that was a good idea?"

"Cristina, look. Just because you got bad blood with Lincoln for the embarrassing videos he had of kissing you on certain things, doesn't mean that the rest of us got a hate boner against him." Mollie stated. "And besides, that was seven years ago. Now is the time to let it go, Cristina!"

"No! I will never let that go! That boy has humiliated me to the whole school because of those stupid videos! And you really suspected that i will just drop it and forgive him?! I think the fuck not! You know what? Forget it! I want no part of this twisted plan you got. The only reason why i joined was because i thought we were going after Chandler and his friends, not fucking Lincoln! You girls can do what you want. I'm out! Peace, bitches!"

Cristina stormed out of the room and slams the door behind her.

"She needs to get laid big time." Gabby said.

Girl Jordan bangs on her table again to get the others attention. "Now with that's out of the way, we all need to decide on who's going to be the first one to fuck Lincoln. Any volunteer?"

Cookie reached her hand. "Oh oh! I Wanna be first!"

"No! I wanna be the first one!" Sadie said.

The girls sans Girl Jordan, Penelope, and Stella begins arguing about who is the first person to have sex with Lincoln.

"Girls, girls. I'm afraid that none of us is going to be the first ones to have sex with him." Stella said.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? Are you suggesting that Cristina is gonna be the first?" The girls asked in unison.

"It's far-fetched, but something tells me that it's gonna happen. And when that does, she is going to forget all about Chandler and his friends." Stella chuckles quietly before looking up at the ceiling. "Oh yes. She is going to forget them completely."

Meanwhile at Sid's house, Sid is laying on her bed reading a K-pop magazine when her little sister Adelaide walks in.

"Sid, can you to make me a sandwich?" Adelaide asked.

"Why can't you make one yourself? You is now old enough to do so." Sid said.

"But I'm too lazy to make one!" Adelaide whined.

"If you were too lazy, you wouldn't have walked to my room to ask me to make you a sandwich. Now if you don't mind, i got some magazine reading to do."

"Fine." Adelaide turned around and heads to the door, but then suddenly stops. "You know, it will be a real darn shame if Ronnie Anne found out that her supposed BFF were having sex with her boyfriend!"

Sid put the magazine and looks at her little sister in shock and horror as she now realizes that Adelaide knows her secret.

"How did you know that?!"

"Oh...do you like to know?" Adelaide turns back at Sid with a wicked smile, which terrified Sid even more. "So unless you don't want me to tell Ronnie Anne about what you did behind her back, you will now have to do whatever i say. Enjoy your new life as my slave."

Adelaide laughed maniacally as she slowly closed the door. Sid begins to start freaking out at the thought of her sister telling her best friend about having sex with Lincoln.

"Oh my god! What have i done?!"

**_A/N: _Okay, just gonna throw this out now. My writing style and dialogue sucks big time. I mean, if you have read any of my other stories, it's just bad. Especially here. And the plot as seen here and most of my stories, is just everywhere. And these things (along with the writers block and making new stories) are my biggest downsides and I'm not saying this for any pity or anything like that, i am straight up telling the truth about myself. I'm afraid that this story will not live up to what i put in the summary. I wanna ask for help with some of my stories (especially this one) but i don't want to bother anyone with that's why i never asked. I mean, you can help if you guys want to but that is up to you. If you do, just let me know. If you don't, that's okay. Anywho, this is all i got to say about my problem. I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed this chapter and i will see you all later.**

**P.S. I know this is asking for much but if any of you guys want to do fanart of this story or any of my other stories, feel free to do so. I know i said that in some of my stories and it's probably gets on your nerves but yeah, feel free to.**


	6. Chapter 5: Girl on Girl action

Meanwhile at the Loud house, Lucy and Haiku is sitting on the former's bed with the older goth girl watching her best friend writing her erotic story again, only to get the same results as before.

Lucy sighs in frustration and defeat. "No matter what i do, it's still not good!" She said before slumping on her bed.

Haiku put her hand on Lucy's head to soothe her. "Don't beat yourself up, Lucy. I am sure that you will get there one day. You just need to take your time."

"Easy for you to say. I don't know what to based my story off of. I couldn't think about anything to write about. I don't think i am cut up for this."

"If you want, i can help you with starting your own first story."

Lucy lifted her head off the pillow and looked at the older goth. "You will? How?" She asked.

"By doing this." Haiku leaned in and locked lips with the 15 year old goth, causing her to brush. A few seconds passed before Haiku pulled away, a thin sliver of saliva connected their lips.

"Haiku?" Lucy looked at her best friend with an quizzical expression. "W-what was that for?"

"To help you get an idea of what you should write for your story. Well, that and i kind of wanted to do that." Haiku said, looking off to the side.

"Really?" Lucy asked, causing Haiku to look back at her and quickly nods. "Wow, i never knew that were into girls too."

"Well, to be honest, i kind of had a feeling that i liked girls too but i never thought that i had i actually did." Haiku told her.

"It's okay. My sister Luna is like that too. So, I'm not that bothered by it."

"Yeah..."

Silence soon fulls the room as the two goths looks away from each other blushing.

"If you want, maybe you can... kiss me again?" Lucy asked, breaking the silence.

With a nod, Haiku leaned in and once again locked lips with Lucy's. Except this time, Lucy is fully aware of it and started taking in the feeling of the kiss. Haiku then took it a step further by inserting her tongue into Lucy's mouth. While she did that, she put her fingers inside Lucy's dress and proceeds rubbing her pussy from the outside of Lucy's black panties for a bit before slightly moving the panties to the side and put her fingers in Lucy's pussy, making her shudder.

Haiku pulled away from the kiss again and leaned in to Lucy's ears. "This must be your first time, isn't it?" Haiku whisper seductively in Lucy's ears, to which Lucy nods to. "Well, today's your lucky day. And don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Haiku then more lower, leaning in tendency gave repeated kisses to Lucy's neck while still fingering her friend's pussy, this time faster.

"Haiku..." Lucy moaned her friend's name under her breath.

Haiku then bit into Lucy's neck, causing her to gasped loudly. Lucy's moans became louder and louder from the pleasure of Haiku sucking her neck and fingering her even faster than before.

"Haiku... i-i feel something weird. It almost feels like I'm about to pee." Lucy said, feeling a tremendous build up in her.

"That's means that you is about to cum, Lucy. It's nothing to worry about." Haiku told her.

"I hope you're right..." Lucy replied before moaning again.

_"Go ahead and cum, Lucy. I know you want to." _Haiku thought, fingering Lucy's pussy even faster.

"Uh... Haiku... I'm... I'm...AHHHHHH!" Lucy screamed, releasing herself and gushing a lot of her juice on her bed.

"Oh my... You sure came a lot." Haiku compliment Lucy, putting her fingers in her mouth and suck on them. "Mmmm! You taste good."

"T-thanks." Lucy panted, a brush across her face. "So, what's now?"

"Now you can put that in your story. But before you do that, you might want to clean your bed sheet." Haiku said, pointed at the medium sized puddle on Lucy's bed.

"Yeah, you're right." Lucy agreed.

Haiku felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, took it out, and check it, she saw it was a text from someone.

"Hey, listen, i got to go. I am supposed to be meeting someone somewhere today. Just remember what you experienced and put that in your story. And if you need any more help with coming up with another chapter or story, text me. And don't worry about returning the favor. Just focus on your story." Haiku told her as she got up from Lucy's bed and heads to the door.

"Okay... And umm, Haiku?" Haiku stopped by the door and looks at her best friend. "Thank you... for helping me with that."

"Anytime, Lucy." Haiku said with a smile before opening the door and leaves Lucy's room, closing it after.

Lucy then looks down at the puddle on her bed and let out an sigh. "Man, i really made an mess, didn't i? Guess i better get this clean before anyone thinks that i pee in the bed. Though, i wonder. Who is Haiku going to meet?"

At the park, Haiku is walking looking for someone.

_"Where the hell is this girl?" _Haiku thought, continues looking around until she spotted a woman in her 20s sitting on the bench.

It was Meggie, the former angsty emo girl that Lincoln and Luan used preform for at her birthday all those years ago. She still have her waist-length hair that is styled in a hime cut but has a purple eyeshadow instead of the blackish-gray eyeyeshadow she used to have as a teen. She wore a black t-shirt with an red rose on the chest, a indigo skirt in a checker pattern, black boots, and spiky bracelets on both wrists.

"You're late." Maggie spoke up, seeing Haiku approaching her.

"Sorry for that. I was helping out a friend with something." Haiku told her.

"Whatever." Maggie rolled her eyes before getting up from the bench. "So, ready to go?"

"I guess. Though, i don't understand why i have to meet you all the way here instead of your apartment." Haiku pointed out.

"It's a nice day today. So, i decided to take a walk around the town." Maggie chuckled.

"Let's just go." Haiku said as she walks away with Maggie follows her.

Moments later, Maggie and Haiku made it to the emo girl's apartment.

"Wait there until i can unlock the door." Maggie said as she pulls out her key from her pocket and bends over to unlock the door.

Haiku looks at Maggie's ass and feels herself getting wet. Eventually, Maggie finally unlock the door and opens it.

"Okay, door's open. Ready to get this star-"

Before Maggie could finish her question, Haiku kissed her, cutting her off. Maggie closed her eyes, taking in the feeling of the kiss. The two ladies entered the apartment still kissing, Haiku closes the door behind her, then the 18 year old goth and the 20 year old emo begins an intense tongue-wrestling with each other.

After entering Maggie's bedroom, Haiku pulls away from the kiss and pushes Maggie onto her bed, pounces on her, and proceeds biting and sucking on her neck.

"Well, someone is eager to get started. What's the matter? Your boyfriend isn't hitting it right?" Maggie teased the 18 year old goth girl.

"No it's not! It's something else! Now shut up and let me have this!" Haiku demanded as she continues sucking on Maggie's neck.

Maggie moaned loudly, Haiku then put her fingers inside Maggie's skirt and found out that she's not wearing anything underneath.

"No underwear?" Haiku asked.

"Nope. No need. Since i knew that we'll gonna meet up to do this, i decided not to wear any." Maggie said with a smirk.

Haiku chuckled while smiling. "Naughty girl." She whispered in Maggie's ears.

After hearing that, Maggie pinned Haiku onto her bed and got on top of her.

"This is coming from the girl who wasted no time in kissing me and threw me to my bed." Maggie laughed before repeatedly kissing Haiku on her neck, causing her to moan.

Soon, Maggie took her shirt off and show off her natural F sized breasts and her erected nipples.

"No panties and no bra? You really came prepared." Haiku remarked.

"Oh shut up and suck on my tits. I knew you want to." Maggie said.

"You damn right i do!"

Haiku grabbed Maggie's left tit and started roughly sucking it.

"Oh shit..." Maggie said under her breath, fingering Haiku as she grabs the right tit and begins sucking it.

The feeling of Haiku's intense tit sucking and Maggie's rapid fingering made both of them even wetter than they were before. Haiku suddenly stopped sucking on Maggie's tits and brought her face to Maggie's face.

"Enough of this! Let's get to the real fun!" Haiku demanded.

"You just read my mind." Maggie said with a seductively smile.

A few minutes later, both Haiku and Maggie, now naked, is fucking each other with a double sided dildo in their vaginal area.

_"Oh shit! This feels so fucking good!" _Maggie thought, moaning really loud and rubbing on her right tit.

_"Damn! I never thought this was going to be this good! It's almost better than fucking Clyde!" _Haiku also thought.

Both ladies could feel several shockwaves throughout their bodies. It was only a matter of time until they both started to find themselves reaching their limits.

"Ahh! Shit! I think I'm about to cum!" Maggie said, feeling an big orgasm coming.

"Shit! Me too!" Haiku repiled.

Feeling their climax approaching quickly, they humped the shit out of the dildo as fast as they could. The dildo's assault on them both had been pushing them to their very limits. Speaking of limits, they found themselves reaching their.

"Uh...shit! Yes! YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!" Maggie and Haiku screamed, squirting all of their juices all over the bed.

"Oh my god... that was...whoa..." Haiku panted, her chest rising and falling.

"Tell me about it. That was the best orgasm i had in years." Maggie replied.

"Yeah. By the way, is the rumor about you liking that joker girl from the Loud family true?" Haiku asked.

"That Luan girl? No, it's not, and i wish people will stop asking me that stupid question. That girl is not type, and neither is her brother. Even though, he's getting kind of cute nowadays." Maggie said, looking away with a shy brush.

"Yeah. That is true." Haiku replied.

Maggie and Haiku sighed in content with a small grin crossing their faces.

"So, what's now?" Haiku asked.

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a shower. You can join if you want to." Maggie offered.

"Sure, why not?" Haiku smiles as her got up and follows Maggie to the bathroom.

**Well, here's the end of this chapter. I know this seemed rushed but hey, at least i made the chapter.**

**Anywho, i have decided on making Lucy, Haiku, and Maggie the main focus of this chapter since i don't think there's are enough M rated stories that focus much HaikuxLucy or HaikuxMaggie or all three so you are welcome.**

**Anyway, I'm going to leave it and see all you lovely people later.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dominated twin and horny emo

**A/N: Before i get started with this, there's something i want to know. Who is this Shy QT character? I saw her name once in somebody else's review and saw some pictures of her but i still don't know who she is. Is she a OC or is she a background character. Please let me know. Also, when i bring the older sisters into this story, how do you want me to introduce them? I already got an idea on how to introduce Luna i just need the other older sisters. Now with that out of the way, enjoy this chapter.**

Later that evening, Lincoln and his friends has just left Gus's Games and Grub and started walking down the street.

"Man, today was fun! So, what are you guys gonna do before school starts again?" Rusty asked.

"I'm probably gonna help my folks with the farm." Liam said.

"Probably gonna do some antiquing for a few days." Zach replied.

"Probably gonna improve on not getting caught by Haiku. She doesn't like it when she catches me. It ruins the thrill." Clyde said.

"Yeah, we know." Zack said to Clyde before looking at Lincoln. "What about you, Lincoln? What are you gonna do before school starts?"

"I think I'm gonna spend some time with my younger sisters. I haven't been spending any time with them during this break and i don't want them to resent me. I still feel bad for not taking Lily to the mall earlier." Lincoln said.

"I understand, dude. I haven't been spending time with my little sister nor my cousin. Though, with my cousin, it's kind obvious on why i don't spend time with her." Liam replied.

"Can't blame you there." Lincoln chuckled. "Anyway, I'm gonna head home to make sure my sisters are okay."

"Okay, see ya later, Linc!" Zack said as Lincoln broke away from the group.

Moments later, Lincoln is walking around Royal Woods deeply lost in thought as he think about all of the things that happened yesterday with Maria, Frida, Carlota, Sid, and Lola.

_"Man, how did just fucking Ronnie Anne escalated into that? I just hope Ronnie Anne doesn't find out about that." _Lincoln thought to himself before he spotted Haiku leaving Maggie's apartment. _"Is that Haiku? What is she doing here?"_

Haiku walked down the stairs and leaves the apartment complex and then spotted Lincoln standing there looking at her.

"Lincoln? W-what are you doing here?" Haiku asked.

"I was actually on my way home when i saw you leaving that one apartment house. Speaking of which, what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked, getting suspicious.

"I was visiting a friend here. Is it wrong to do so?"

"Uhhh..."

Just as Lincoln was about to say something, Maggie came out of her apartment holding something in her hand.

"Hey, Haiku! You forgot about your phone!" Maggie said before she noticed Lincoln. "Well well well. What do we have here?" She went down the stairs and walked up to the two 19 year olds.

"Hey, are you that Maggie girl me and my sister Luan performed for seven years ago?" Lincoln asked.

"Yep. I'm her. Just without the angsty part though." Maggie replied.

Lincoln looks at Maggie and an image of her younger self appears before it turns back into her older self.

_"Jesus Christ! What with every girl i know or have met once growing up with a nice body?" _Lincoln thought to himself as Maggie hands over Haiku's phone and have a conversation with her. _"I wonder what they are talking about?"_

Haiku silently nodded about something then took her leave. Maggie turned her attention toward Lincoln with lust in her eyes which caused Lincoln to gulps nervously.

_"I don't like that look on her face."_

"Lincoln, was it? Listen, i need your help with something." Maggie said as she walked up to Lincoln.

"What kind of help?" Lincoln asked.

"I'll tell you when we go inside my apartment." Maggie grabbed Lincoln's hand and pulled him toward her apartment.

Back at the Loud house, Lola is looking at herself in the her mirror as she walked on her face.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who's the sexiest in the land?" Lola asked as she sees Lana walking in her room and leaning on the door.

"Yeah, more like, who's the sluttiest in the world." Lana mocked Lola.

"I am not a slut!" Lola shouted in protest.

"Yeah, sure you aren't." Lana scoffed.

"What is the matter with you? You'd been acting like this all day today! What give?"

"You tell me, dick sucker!"

"Dick sucker?" Lola asked before she understood what Lana meant and gasped. "Wait, don't tell me that you were..."

"That's right, Lola. I saw the whole thing between you and Lincoln."

"You're not going to tell anyone about that, are you?"

"No...instead, I'm going to something to you that i should've done before."

"Wh-what are you...?"

Lana forcefully kissed her twin sister, cutting her off and also shocking her. Lola pushed Lana off of her with enough force to knock her on the floor and tried to make a run for it. But Lana got back on her feet and pinned Lola on her wall, scaring her.

"Lana, what have gotten into you?! You're hurting me!" Lola yelled.

"If you gonna act like a incestuous slut, I'm going to treat you like a incestuous slut!" Lana said as she squeezed Lola's arms hard, causing her to scream for a second before Lana shut her up by kissing her again.

Lola once again tried to get her twin sister off of her, but couldn't due to Lana's strong might. However, she finally caved in when Lana started tongue kissing her. Lola closed her eyes and returned the favor by tongue kissing her too. While still tongue kissing each other, Lana moved her left hand down and put it inside Lola's skirt and panties, then proceeds to finger her, causing Lola's legs to become weak.

While that is going on at the Loud house, at Maggie's apartment, Maggie, now only wearing not but her panties, is giving Lincoln the best blowjob he ever had in a while. From licking the tip and edges of his member, to sucking and squeezing his balls, to then deepthroating his cock. All that Lincoln can do is lay on the bed and moan. A few seconds later, Maggie sees Lincoln's waist twitching and suddenly stopped sucking him, confusing the white haired boy.

"Not yet. I don't want you to cum just yet. I want to enjoy every moment of this." Maggie said as Lincoln silently nodded.

Speaking of cum, back in Lola's room, Lola felt that she's about to cum. "L-Lana, i-i think I'm about to cum!"

Once she heard her sister said that, Lana suddenly stopped fingering her and threw Lola to her bed. Before she could react, Lana pounced on her and pinned her down on the bed as a act of dominance.

"Listen here and listen here good, you little slut! You will cum when i say you can cum! As of today, you is my bitch, and what i say goes! Understand?!" Lana asked as Lola silently nodded. "Good. Now, let's have some fun!"

Without any hesitation, Lana ripped Lola's shirt off and began to suck on her left breast. Lola gasped as her older twin sister roughly sucking on both of her tits. A few seconds later, Lana begins to unbutton her overalls and took her shirt, showing her tits. They aren't as big as her older sisters or her mom, but they are slightly bigger than Lola's. After taking off her shirt, Lana took her overalls and panties off and crawled up to her sister's head and pressed her vagina on her mouth.

"Since you have gave Lincoln some head, it's my turn! And i want you to give me the most intense climax ever and i want you to suck up all of my juices that comes out! Do that, and I'll let you cum. Now, eat up, slut!" Lana said as she grabbed Lola's head and shoved her face into her pussy.

Left with no other choice, Lola did as she was demanded and started licking the juices that came from it. Lana let out light moans which signaled that Lola is doing a great job.

"Faster! Deeper! Make me feel what Lincoln yesterday!" Lana ordered.

Lola then grabbed ahold of Lana's thighs and dug in deeper before. And it was at that moment Lana knew she was at her limit.

"Shit! Shit! SHIT!" Lana cried as she came into her sister's mouth. She can feel Lola sucking up all of her juice that squirted out of her.

Lana let go of Lola's head and got off of her, allowing her to finally breathe.

"That wasn't to bad, sis... I didn't know you had it in you..." Lana commented as she panted.

"To tell you the truth, neither did i..." Lola said as she still trying to regain her air supply.

"Well, since you have been a good little slut and made me cum, i guess I'll return the favor." Lana grin as she lower herself to Lola's thigh and took off her skirt and panties.

She then inserted her index and middle fingers inside of Lola and feels how wet she is.

"Seems like I'm not the only one who became really wet." Lana smiled seductively.

Lana begins fingering her twin sister again, only faster than before making Lola gasped in surprise. Back at Maggie's apartment, Maggie is riding on Lincoln's dick as her tits bounce up and down to the rhyme of each thrust.

"Oh god! I haven't had actual dick in a while!" Maggie moaned.

_"Fuck! She's so fucking tight! Ronnie Anne, I'm sorry for doing this, but she fuck so damn good!" _Lincoln thought to himselfas he closes his eyes to enjoy the sex even more and feels his waist twitching. "Ahh fuck! I think I'm about to cum!"

"Go ahead, Lincoln! Cum inside me! Let me have your children!" Maggie demanded.

Back at Lola's room, Lana is eating Lola out while fingering her at the same time.

"L-Lana, I'm about to...I'm about to..." Lola said as she feels a tremendous build up in her loins.

_"What are you waiting for? Go ahead and cum so i can suck up all of your juice!" _Lana thought to herself.

"Shit, Lana..." Lola moaned under her breath.

"Fuck, Maggie..." Lincoln moaned iunder his breath.

"Shit/Fuck! Shit/Fuck! SHIT/FUCK!" Lola and Lincoln cried out as they both came inside Maggie's pussy and Lana's mouth simultaneously.

Lana swallowed Lola's juice and had the look of satisfaction on her face. She then crawled up to her exhausted twin, kissed her on the cheek, and laid beside her.

"That was...amazing..." Lola panted.

"You have Lynn and Francisco to thank for that. I wouldn't have knew how to dominated if i wasn't watching them having sex that day. And i wouldn't have practiced fingering and giving head to girls if i haven't watched Luna and Sam fucking each other neither." Lana said.

"I see. Hey, Lana. Were you mad at me and Lincoln because i give him head yesterday?" Lola asked.

"I wasn't mad. I was just...jealous." Lana replied as tossed to her left to avoid eye contact with Lola.

"Jealous? About what?" Lola asked with an cocked eyebrow.

"You sucking Lincoln off just so you can learn how to give good head to give Winston a blowjob for your guy's anniversary that is coming up and i just felt lefted out. Well, that and the fact that i have a crush on both you and Lincoln." Lana admitted to which Lola laughed to after staring at her in silence.

"I'm sorry for laughing, Lana. But there's something i wanted to tell you though. My and Winston's anniversary already passed a few weeks ago. I lied just so i can suck his dick."

"Wait, what? Why?"

"Just felt like it, i suppose."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense."

"Lana?"

"Yeah?"

Lana turned her head toward Lola and was caught off guard by a unexpected surprise kiss from her. A few seconds later, Lola pulled away and whispered in her ear, "You're not the only one who has a crush on the other twin."

Lana was shock to hear that but also glad that Lola as had a crush on her too.

"And next time i ask Lincoln for a blowjob, i want you to join to so you don't feel left out again. Deal?" Lola asked with a smile.

"Deal." Lana replied with a smile.

The two twins leaned in and started kissing each other for a bit before the both of them drifted off to sleep, holding each other closely.


	8. Chapter 7: Feral girl part 1

Meanwhile at Maggie's apartment, Lincoln woke up yawning and stretching, and looks down to see Maggie sleeping with a cover over her. Without saying a word, Lincoln got up from the bed, put his clothes on, and quietly walks out of her room and closed the door behind him. When he left the apartment, Lincoln noticed that the sun is setting.

"How long were i out?" Lincoln asked before leaving the apartment complex and heads home.

Lincoln returns to his house and notices that everything is quiet. He went upstairs and checked all his sisters' rooms. First, he checked Lucy's room and sees her laying in bed sleeping soundly while holding onto her notebook. Then, he checked Lola's room and sees her and Lana still cuddling with each other with a cover on them. After that, he checked Lily's room and sees her sleeping with her butt up in the air for some reason. Then, he checked Lisa's room and sees her resting her head on her desk. Lincoln quietly chuckles, then walked up to Lisa, picked her up, and carefully placed her on her bed before leaving her room.

Later that night, Lincoln just finished getting himself cleaned and went in his room. After putting his pajamas on, his phone started ringing.

"Huh? Who would be calling me at this time? Is it Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked as he pulled up his phone and sees that it wasn't Ronnie Anne who is calling him, but his third oldest sister Luna and enters it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bro! Long time, no talk!" Luna yelled through the phone.

"It has been a while since we last talked." Lincoln replied.

"I know right? The rockstar life is tougher than i thought. How's you and the fam are doing these days?" Luna asked.

"We're doing fine. Mom and Dad are out of town for their anniversary, so I'm stuck watching Lucy and them. How's Sam?"

"She's fine. She just...wasted at moment."

"Hey Linky! How are yuuuu?!" Sam asked in a drunken manner.

"I'm good..."

"That's...guud! Hey listen, me and Luna are gonna to...pay you a visit so yoi can help us with...something." Sam said as she kept hiccuping.

"Sam, honey. I think it's time for you to lay down." Luna told her.

"But Luna! Yuu said that we were going to have sex!" Sam whined.

"We are as soon i get done talking to Lincoln. Now go lay down!" Luna ordered Sam who mumbled something under her breath. "Sorry about that, bro."

"It's okay, sis. Ronnie Anne Anne is kinda like that too." Lincoln said. "By the way, what does Sam mean by you two are going to pay me a visit so i can help you with something?"

"Well..."

"LUUUUUUUUUNNNNNA!" Sam screamed from the background.

Luna just looks exasperated and takes a deep breath. "I got to go, bro. I'll talk to you some other time."

"I understand, Lunes. You go do your thing." Lincoln said.

Luna smiles before ended their call. Lincoln put his phone back on the charger, got on his bed, and quickly fell asleep.

Later in a different house, a middle aged woman is seen walking down the hall after leaving the bathroom. She suddenly stopped by a room and put her ear on the door.

"It's quiet. Too quiet." She said.

Now feeling suspicious, she slowly open the door and looks inside the room. When she did, her eyes widened in shock and horror upon seeing it empty and sees the window wide open with broken pieces of woods on the floor.

"Oh no..." She ran down the hall and barged into her room, scaring her husband. "She's gone! Our eldest daughter has escaped!"

"Escaped? What do you mean she escaped?! We barricaded her every escape!" He said.

"That doesn't matter anymore! What does matter is that we need to find our sex crazed daughter before it's too late! Who knows what she could be doing right now."

Somewhere in the streets of Royal Woods, a girl who looks to be roughly the same age as Lincoln and has long black messy hair that concealing her eyes, wearing a black t-shirt and matching jeans, is walking down the street with her right hand in between her legs.

"I can't take it anymore. This smell is making me so wet! So wet in fact, that masturbating isn't gonna help. I need to be dicked down. And whoever is responsible for this smell is gonna be the one to do it. Just you wait, my sexual savior."

The next morning at the Loud house, Lincoln is sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal when he sees Lana walking in the dining room wearing nothing but her green shirt and panties.

"Morning, Linc." Lana greeted with a smile.

"You seem happy today. What got you feeling like this in the morning?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh you know. I had the best time ever yesterday."

"That's good to hear. Hey, i heard that there's a new frog sanctuary opened up a few days. I could take you there if you want to."

"Sorry, Lincoln. I got something else to do later."

"It's okay, Lana. I understand."

Meanwhile on the other side of town, the same girl from last night is still walking around looking for the source of the smell. "The smell is getting stronger! I must be close! I can feel myself getting wetter! I must find my savior fast!"

Back at the Loud house, Lincoln is sitting on the couch watching TV alone.

"I don't understand. Why didn't the others want to hang out with me now? I understand why Lily won't want to after i didn't want to take her to the mall yesterday but i don't understand why the others don't. Maybe it's payback for not spending enough time with them." Lincoln guessed.

He then heard the doorbell rings and went to go see who is at the door. After opening it, the same girl from earlier is there breathing very heavily.

"I finally found you, my savior..." She said.

Lincoln just stares at the girl in confusion. "Uhh, do i know you?" he asked.

"No... but you're will soon enough." The girl replied with a creepy smile.

Lincoln was starting to feel a little uncomfortable from what she said. "So, uh, can i... help you?"

"As a matter of fact," She slowly and creepily walks up to Lincoln and gently puts her hand on his face. "You see, i have been homeschooled all my life alongside with my sisters, so you know what i am getting at. However, from all the ones that were homeschooled, i was the only one that was locked and chained in my room. The reason why they did that was because i became sexually active and they caught me masturbating one day. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't masturbated or leave. I was basically trapped in my own room. But last night, i caught a glimpse of some weird smell that made me super wet and horny. Wanted to find the source of where the smell was coming from, i found the strength to break free from my chains, destroyed the wood that was boarding up my window, and escaped. And now that i found what i was looking for, i can finally get laid. And you're gonna help me." She explained as she lick Lincoln's right ear, freaking him out even more.

Lincoln pulled the girl away from him. "I'm sorry but i can't help you with that. I got a girlfriend and i don't want to cheat on her. Besides, i took several showers this week so whatever smell you are talking about is gone. So, if you so kindly leave and go ask someone else to help with problem."

The girl then grabbed Lincoln's shirt and pulled him closer to her face. "Listen, i didn't escape from the prison i call my house and follow the smell here just to get rejected. You is going to dick me down whether you like it or not. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

O-okay..." Lincoln gulped.

Shortly after, Lincoln led the girl to his room. "This is my room. It's not much but it's something."

"I don't care about that. All i care about is getting laid. Now, drop your pants." She ordered as she sat on his bed.

Lincoln at first hesitated to do it but he doesn't really have a say in this. So he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, revealing his big thick meat.

"Oh...my...God! I am going to fucking enjoy this!"

The girl got up from Lincoln's bed and threw him on it. Without any hesitation, she quickly took off all her clothes and pounced on him. "I have to warn you, i can be a little...feral."

"Wait, i thought you said you were locked up in your room." Lincoln said as he looks at the girl confused. "There's no way you had sex after being locked in there."

"Who said i was talking about sex? Now, lay there and shut up! I'm about take a ride to dick town!" She said as she put Lincoln's dick near her pussy only to have some trouble putting it in. "Uh, it's not going in... Move your waist a little. Jesus Christ, it's bigger than i thought. It won't fit..." She yelped as she felt his dick finally entering her pussy.

Lincoln looked at the girl and noticed a painful expression on her face. "Uh, are you okay? Because if not, then i think this is too much for you..." He said which annoyed the girl.

"Bullshit! Nothing is too much for me! Now, let's go!"

The girl slowly bounced up and down on Lincoln's dick to get into the use of this. Eventually, she started to kick up the speed while also feeling the pain from it. To reduce feeling the pain, she sat Lincoln up, dug her nails into his skin, and just bit into his neck while making some dog-like whining noise.

_"Shit! It hurt! It fucking hurts! But it feels so goddamn good! I can't believe i almost missed out on this shit!"_

_"Damn! This girl wasn't kidding about her being feral. She dug her nails and teeth in my skin! Not to mention that she is whining like a damn dog! What the hell did her parents do to her?!" _Lincoln asked in his thoughts.

"Oh shit! I think i can feel the waterfall of sex coming! Hold me, my savior!"

_"The waterfall of sex? What the heck does that mean?" _Lincoln soon found out what she meant when she had a orgasm on his dick. _"Oh... That is what that mean."_

"Man, that was amazing... But I'm not done yet. You haven't came yet and I'm still wet. Let's keep this ride going!"

Despite not wanting to, Lincoln nodded in agreement and the two continued having sex.

First, the girl continues bouncing up and down on Lincoln's dick this time faster. Then, Lincoln threw her on the bed and put his thick meat in her ass and fucked the shit out of it. And did every known sexual position there is.

"Savior, please tell me you're about to cum!"

"Yes! Yes i am!" Lincoln said as he feels his waist twitching.

"G-good! Let's cum together, savior!"

The girl held onto Lincoln's bed tightly as the both of them can feel their climax approaching. After a few seconds of buildup, Lincoln finally reached his reach and came inside the girl at the same time she had her last orgasm, filling her inside with his seed.

"Uff, wow... That was great..."

"Tell me about it. I never did that with my girlfriend." Lincoln panted.

"I bet. Anyway, i better get going. My parents are probably looking for me at the moment." She got up from Lincoln's bed and begins putting her clothes back on. "I had fun today. By the way, what is your name?"

"Lincoln. Lincoln Loud."

"Cute name. Anyway, thank you for giving me a good time." The girl kissed Lincoln on his cheek and left his room and closed the door behind her.

"Phew! I am glad that is over. I don't know what the hell is going on with the girls i seen this week. And from all of them, that girl was the strangest. But i do wonder what she meant by some weird smell that led her to me? Hmm... I probably gonna have to ask Lisa about that when she gets back. Maybe she knows something about this."

**A/N: So, here goes chapter 7. I know this was short and felt rushed but mind you, i am still getting used to writing smug stories. When will i get use to it is beyond me.**

**Anyway, what do you think about this chapter and the new character i made? I haven't gave her a name yet so if you are wondering why i kept saying "The girl" and "she" a lot, now you know. If you guys got any suggestions on what to name her, let me know.**

**Also, i think I'm gonna give Lincoln a break for a while. Poor boy can't get through one day without some girl want to fuck him. So, while Lincoln is taking a break, who do you want me to focfocus on next? Because this story isn't a Lincoln harem story, everyone is involved here just like the summary said.**

**Now with that out of the way, i will see you guys later.**


	9. unfortunate announcement

Well, this is a bummer. It seems that i might have to delete this story because of its sexual actions. And just as i was going to make a sequel story after this but i guess that's not gonna happen if i gonna stay on this site.

At least i got praised for me spelling, but it still sucks that i might have to delete this just to stay here.


	10. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

Good news everyone! Even though i kind of said this in "The tale of Two Ronnie Annes" story, but i have decided not to delete this story because i wanted to continue this and make an continuation to this story.

Also (even though this is far fetch), i might need an co-writer to help me with this because of two things:

1: My smut writing is a little...meh.

2: I really need the help to actually finish this story.

If you are up for the task, let me know in the PM

But overall, this story will continue rather those people like it or not.


	11. Opinions

Hey, guys. I have something i want ask you all for opinions on.

So, for the past few days, i have been thinking about making a precursor story to what i was planning on doing after i finished this one. It would be focusing on Lucy's daughter in her, i want to say late teens, but i leave it for you all to decide if i should have her in her late teens or younger. And yes, even though i am cutting ahead, it will take place a few years after the events of Lemon overboard.

Anywho, let me know if i should make the story early or wait until Lemon overboard is over.


End file.
